Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit
by Ark Angel H F B
Summary: Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. Kuvira struggles in captivity with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond?
1. Alone

**Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit**

**Summary:** Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. In captivity, Kuvira struggles with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team Avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.

**A/N:** Getting Su right was hard... but I think I got her close to how I see her... a somewhat standoffish leader who sees herself as more of a good motherly person than she really was.

**A/N2:** Kuvira on the other had I just missed... I got her character really wrong this chapter and had to do edit to bring her back to what I think she is... I also wanted to make Kuvira a little sympathetic.

**Chapter 1:** Alone

Platinum handcuffs scrapped against the wood table, echoing in the chamber. Kuvira pushed herself up, her bare feet meeting cool wood. Pain rippled through her side, and she held her arm against it as best as she could. Her breath faltered for a moment before she regained her composure. Kuvira was dressed in a simple green robe as she limped around the room trying to stretch her legs. Her back ached, but the pain radiating from her side was far to prevalent for her back to register fully.

Two laps around the room and Kuvira's breathing was ragged as sweat formed on her brow.

"Attention!" The sound of a slammed fist and a muffled voice from the other side the thick wooden door drew her focus. "Move to your seat now. Remain sitting when the doors open or you will be subdued."

Kuvira moved to the chair and table in the center of the room, taking several deep breaths before dawning a stoic expression. Her eyes intently, almost hopefully, watched as a woman walked through the opening doors. "Su?"

XXXxxxXXX

Tires smoked as they skidded across pavement, the bike coming to an abrupt stop. "HEY! What do you think you're doing!?" Mako yelled. "Are kidding me!?" he dove behind a nearby car, a blast of fire used to expedite his movement, as a dozen stones torn through the air he had just vacated. Mako gritted his teeth as he saw his bike had been reduced a pile of twisted smoking metal.

The men ransacking the street paused, as if forgetting entirely about the police officer. They shifted focus as one unit, resuming their task of tearing apart the buildings. Two of the men stepped forward, and with one swift motion, they're arms reached out before pulling back, stone ripping from a storefront.

Terrified screams came from inside the building as it shook and the face of the building began to crumble.

"Enough!" Mako stepped out, A blasts of fire flying from his right fist as he rolled to cover behind another car.

One of the men dropped as the flames burst across his chest. The remaining troublemakers charged Mako, rocks raising into the air behind them.

Mako's eyes widened as the stones flew towards him. He took shelter behind the car as the pavement and metal of the car were pelted by a shower of stone debris. Mako made his way to the other end of car, ducking around it only to run into three more people attacker. Sirens blared in the distance as Mako let his instincts take over. With as hard of a strike as he could muster his right fist connected with the jaw of the biggest of the three.

Before the large man had hit the ground he was out, but Mako wasted no time as he jabbed over in over with his right hand at the two nearest vandals. Flames popping from the tip of each strike as Mako held his left arm to his chest.

Stepping over the fallen man, Mako barely turned in time as a stone crushed into his leg. Mako hissed in pain as he threw another blast of flame, only to be tackled from behind. He manage to turn to face his attacker as he hit the ground and the remaining thugs closed in around him.

XXXxxxXXX

"Avatar, Avatar, Avatar!"

"Ow! Really?" Korra challenged to the strange winged spirits that circled overhead, tugging at her hair. She crossed her arms and exhaled in a huff, sending a swirl of powerful wind, blowing away the tiny spirits.

"Korra, Korra, Korra!"

Asami covered her mouth with her hand, but failed to contain her laughter as the spirits swarmed back to resume their nearly aggressive praising of the Avatar. "Just you and me, hmmm." She teased, watching the Avatar deal with the unwanted attention.

"Hey! You picked the spirit world." Korra ducked and swayed away from the spirits, dodging them as they darted around her.

Asami rested her hands on her hips, looking around the area at the ever changing wonders of the spirit world. Massive lily pad like plants swayed in the breeze as Korra and the spirits flitting about. Asami smiled, watching Korra. "Maybe we should ofph..."

A grunt of air left Korra mouth as she jumped backwards, slipping away from a spirit only to collide mid dash with Asami. "Sorry, lost track of you."

Asami took a breath to collect herself. "Maybe we should try for some more alone time." Asami reached into a pouch at her hip, one hand emerging clothed in a gauntlet. "Ok, Time to leave her alone!" Asami placed her bare hand on Korra's arm and leaned against Korra to push her forward. At the same time, Asami waved the gauntlet over Korra's head.

The spirits scattered at the crackling sound and sparks of energy that flew from the gauntlet.

Korra blushed feeling the gauntlet on her hip as Asami urged her towards a grove of dense twisting spirit trees.

XXXxxxXXX

"WHAT!?" Varrick screamed as he gripped a paper to his face reading rapidly. "STOLEN! AGAIN!?"

Zhu Li, who was wearing an ornate blue dress, walked over to stand behind Varrick. "Not exactly, it seems the shipment was attacked, the cargo destroyed, The crew injured or..." Zhu Li paused, leaning on Varrick's shoulder to flip a page in the report. "… or worse..."

"I... ah, excuse me. I don't see how this is really about me." Bolin said as he sat, eating the sushi that Zhu Li had made for him.

"ARE YOU KIDDING!?" Varrick yelled, throwing the papers into the air and springing from the desk he sat at. "This is all about you! You're a hero! You're NUKTUK! Part of team Avatar!" Varrick pointed into the air as he spun around walking over to a large map. "We can't turn a profit off the city rebuilding if every other shipment of supplies gets stolen!"

"Not Stolen." Zhu Li cleared her throat.

"DETAILS, DETAILS!" Varrick quipped, pointing at the map. "Its like the whole city has lost its darn mind! All over town, if it wasn't wrecked by Kuvira and her insane spirit weapon, random people are stealing MY stuff! Wait!" Varrick hesitated, then whirled around, and began to point between himself and Zhu Li. "OUR STUFF! Which means YOUR STUFF! How dare people steal MY Zhu Li's STUFF!"

"Not Stealing... Breaking." Zhu Li said again, adjusting her glasses.

"WHAT DOES THAT MATTER!?" Varrick snapped only to be met by Zhu Li's glare and recoil back into the map. "Jeezz Sorry."

Zhu Li sighed before she stepped over to Bolin. "I think something is odd about all of these attacks. Few of the supplies have been stolen, and there has been a number of odd events with spirits. I, We, were hoping you could give this to the Avatar so she could look into these areas and see if she can find anything wrong..."

"Why not go to the police? Hey, Mako is even back on the force! I beat he could wrap this up in no time! I could even help out! You could film it!" Bolin shouted, excitedly standing to slowly move his hand above him like he was reading a grand marquee. "We'll call it 'Nuktuk! Hero of Crime' no wait, that sounds bad. 'Nuktuk! Hero of freedom!' No wait, that doesn't have anything to this. Ok, ok, 'Nuktuk! Hero of Police!' Hun? Huuunn?" Bolin turned from Varrick to Zhu Li searching approval.

Varrick glanced to Zhu Li, who nodded at him. Shifting his eyes back to Bolin, before clearing his throat, Varrick spoke in a hushed tone. "Riiight, so about the Police..."

Bolin exhaled with exasperation as he stared flatly at the man in front of him. "You're doing something illegal..."

"Nooooo!" Varrick yelled, again peeking to Zhu Li who again nodded to him. "A little!"

"I KNEW IT!" Bolin said slapping his forehead. "Every time!"

"This city is in desperate NEED of rebuilding. You can't have people living in rubble!"

"I'm out!" Bolin made for the office door, only to have Zhu Li move in front of him.

"Bolin please." Zhu Li plead, as she held one hand over the other.

Bolin slumped, his shoulder dropping. "Guys come on... I just want to do good. We worked for Kuvira, and that lead to so many bag things... I just, I just want to help people." Bolin rambled, a slight begging tone in his voice.

Varrick moved over slapping his hand on Bolin's shoulder. "Look I mean it. Just 'A Little' illegal... no one, N, O, NO ONE, is getting hurt." Varrick said, his face sincere as he tried to persuade Bolin. "We are just skirting around some silly fees, and misapplied taxes, and outdated bans, and you know what it isn't important. You know WHAT is important!?" Varrick paused shrugging to Zhu Li.

"Nothing Harmful." Zhu Lu said in a low voice.

"That's Right! Not a thing harmful."

"But doesn't the money from the taxes go to the city to help rebuild?" Bolin asked.

Varrick swept his hand swiftly across from left to right before. "NOT! Important! I'm helping more!"

"Urgh fine." Bolin relented in defeat.

There was a long pause before Varrick nudged Zhu Li "The thing."

Zhu Li blinked for a moment before rushing back to the desk. "As I was saying..." Sifting through piles of documents until she grabbed a small paper and ran back. "We were hoping you could give this to the Avatar so she could look into these areas and see if she can find anything wrong..." Zhu Li paused, adjusting her glasses which had fallen out of place from the sprinting. "… spiritually speaking that is." Zhu Li finished before handing a small map to Bolin.

"Yeah, there is one small problem." Bolin sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!?" Both Zhu Li and Varrick asked in unison.

"Korra went on Vacation with Asami like a month ago, no one knows where they are." Bolin said, as he tucked the map into his vest.

XXXxxxXXX

"We will be right outside ma'am" A guard called as she closed the door with a thud.

Suyin crossed the room, her normal metal adornments absent. Her steps flowed until she loomed sternly opposite the woman sitting at the table. "Kuvira..." Su's voice was harsh, her eyes narrowing as she spoke the name.

Kuvira clenched her jaw, the cuffs feeling heavier than before.

Suyin sighed, crossing her arms to look down at Kuvira. Suyin took note of a new bruise on Kuvira's face. "Your trial will start as soon as the Earth Nation has settled."

"Trial?" Kuvira questioned without raising her eyes to meet Suyin's.

"It is more an airing of evidence than a trial. Movers of your 'education' camps, the contracts you had the province leaders sign displayed, testimony of how you recruited your army and dealt with those that would not cave to your wises." Suyin listed as she studied Kuvira's subtle reaction.

Kuvira closed her eyes, her hands gripping the thigh of her robe as she hunched over. "Why can't you see I did those things to pull my nation back from chaos, to keep it together. You-"

"Save it." Suyin scoffed, holding up her hand. Suysin walked slowly to the simple bed at the back of the room. She examined the bed and then the rest of the room as she moved about. "I'm here to tell you, myself..."

Kuvira tried to twist to keep vision of Suyin but flinched as pain stabbed at her side. She remained still, moving as little as possible to avoid the pain. Unable to see Suyin, Kuvira tried to tack Suyin's movements by the sound of her voice.

Suyin ran her hand along the wall, nodding as she felt the dense tight grain of the stained wood. She let a faint smile cross her lips. She had ordered the construction of this cell herself and it had been crafted perfectly.

The cell was not cheap or rushed like the one Kuvira had held the Beifong family in. Fine thick hard wood was used for the floors and ceiling. The only metal used in the construction was platinum, salvaged from Kuvira's Colossus. This Platinum was used for the hedges and locks for the doors. Slits in the ceiling allowed for light to come in from a light source held high above of the cell.

"The World Leaders have decided your punishment..." Suyin stepped back in front of the table, her hand gliding along the table to feel the quality of the wood. "Is to be left to me."

"When am I being transferred to Zaofu?" Kuvira questioned, her head remaining down.

"As if I'd let you set foot in Zaofu." Suyin waited for a reaction but when Kuvira only dropped her shoulders slightly, Suyin sighed. "Kuvira, I know you better than anyone. Look at me." Suyin's voice held a measure of compassion, as she walked around the table to put a firm hand on Kuvira's shoulder.

Kuvira shuddered, shaken by the contact. She was suddenly aware of herself. How dishevel her hair must be, how tiredness and fatigue had built up in her, how badly she wished for Suyin's forgiveness, how she wished she could have earned her place in the family, and how much she still resented her. Without a sound Kuvira rose her face to the woman that had taken her in when she was a child.

"I've chosen your punishment. When I leave, the doors will be closed and you will remain alone. From now on, no guard will enter or speak within ear shout of this room. In fact there will be no guards outside the doors. Should you manage to open them you will see why. Until I say otherwise, your punishment is to be left alone." Suyin held the gaze of Kuvira as vague emotions danced behind her eyes.

"Allow me to speak with Bataar." Kuvira asked quietly.

Suyin's grip on Kuvira's shoulder tightened as anger whelmed in her.

"Su, Please." Kuvira plead, her eyes clenched, fighting tears of frustration.

"No."

"SU!" Kuvira shouted, slamming her hands on the table as she surged to her feet turning to face Suyin. Anger and desperation on her face.

Suyin watched as Kuvira immediately doubled over in pain, leaning on the table for support and grasping her side. Her mouth hung open, eyes closed, as she sucked in short tight breaths. "Su."

At the outburst, guards flooded into the room, stopping only when Suyin held up her hand to halt them. "You are not needed." Suyin order in an authoritative tone.

"What do you want from me?" Kuvira panted.

Suyin held her words until the last guard retreated from the room and closed the door. "I want you to face what you have done, to think about where you went wrong, where you crossed the line."

"Have you ever faced anything you ever did? When you gave me the hope of a home, a family, then kept me a second class member. When you told me 'No' at every turn. When you treated me like one of your hobbies!" Kuvira spit the words, as she straighten, up pushing through the pain that plagued her to faceoff with her mentor.

Suyin's face remained stern, using a firm hand on Kuvira's shoulder to force her to return to the chair.

"You abandoned our Nation, The Avatar was gone, Our people suffering, I did what I thought was right. What did you do?" Kuvira coughed out the statement between breaths, her expression fierce.

"I'm sorry if that is how you see things." Suyin let silence fill the room as Kuvira sat, catching her breath.

"The Avatar, Korra said she would help me. Let me speak with her." Kuvira said, leaning forward to hold her side, hair falling over her face as she tried to regain her composer.

"Korra is unavailable." With a gentle touch, Suyin moved her hand from Kuvira's shoulder to brush her hair away from her face, exposing a resent bruise. "Your side was not this bad at the end of the battle... and this mark is new. How?" Suyin brought the tips of her fingers to Kuvira's cheek gliding them over the darken area.

Kuvira refused to lean into the touch but also could not bring herself to pull away. "I saw... I don't know."

Suyin let her hand run through Kuvira's hair, tucking it behind ear. "I will handle it." The words still hanging in the air, Suyin broke the contact as she turned and elegantly strolled away. Suyin stopped at the door to the cell. "I'm finished here." She called out to the guards. The door swung open and Suyin walked through never once looking back.

Kuvira closed her eyes as the doors slammed closed. The silent, dim, nearly empty, room already haunting her as the tears roll down her face._ "I'm sorry..."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I don't know... I guess I got the characters close. If this gets a bit of attention I'll continue it.


	2. Not Alone

****Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit****

****Summary******:** Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. In captivity, Kuvira struggles with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.

****A/N:**** Thanks to everyone that reviewed... they brought me a good deal of joy. Sorry for the re-write but I think it makes the fic better. Both chapter 1 and 2 have had some major edits.

****A/N2:**** Constant Italic text is being used to demonstrate that ether a dream or a flash back is happening... Italic text in _"I'm thinking this"_ show thoughts...

****Chatper 2:****_Not_ Alone

Suyin's tempter soured as she walked like a dark cloud. _"How dare they."_ She slammed opened the metal door with a flick of her wrist. Her hand extending then flipping back towards herself. In an instant the metal adornments she had left on the table flew into place on her attire. "Take me to the warden now." Suyin reached up, fixing how her hair fell over her forehead jewelry.

"Excuse me?" A guard blinked at the storm of a woman before him.

Suyin held her wrist checking the metal bands she wore there. "I spoke clearly, you heard me." Suyin was walking towards the door opposite the one she had entered through before the guards had even begun to move.

"Yes of course, right away." The guard scrambled to beat Suyin to the door, opening it and bowing slightly, while pointing the way through with a free hand.

XXXxxxXXX

Kuvira pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the pain, and making her way to her bed. The mattress was comfortable but hard, made of folded cloth on a stiff wooden frame. No blanket or pillow had been provided. Kuvira rolled onto her back, staring through darkness at the pattern of boards on the ceiling, she let her body to relax and breathing settle.

__The girl held the fine cloth package to her chest as she ducked and slipped through the crowd. Like shadowy monsters, the people towered over her, as the cries of anger sounded in her wake. Breaking through into an opening, she saw a large caravan of colorful covered wagons, carts and carriages.__

__As the voices behind her drew closer she dropped down, crawling unnoticed past the tall man, who was preoccupied looking up to direct something being moved by a crane.__

__With the man distracted, the girl hopped up, pushing aside a tarp that hung covering the entrance to the back of the covered cart. She tripped as she entered, sprawling on the floor of the cart. In a panic she scooped up the package and hid behind a large box that smelled of filth and dirt. Motionless aside from trembling. She remained still when the angry voices came near questioning the man outside, when more boxes smelling of worse filth were thrown into the back of the cart, when the cart lurched forward and began to rattle at a steady pace, and when the damp wood of the box touched the side of her face with each bump of the road.__

__The girl ate the small portion of the food in the package that she held and then allowed herself to be rocked to sleep by the motion of the cart.__

_"_HEY! Just what do we have here? A thief? A Stowaway?" The metal rod in the man's hand slowly raised.__

XXXxxxXXX

The street was a war zone, again. Oil and gas soaked rubble smoldered everywhere. Lights flashed as police carts were parked everywhere in droves. Smoke defused the lights into strobes distracting blurs as the fumes of scorched rubber and cloth hung in the air burning the throats and eyes of those that walked about.

Numerous cops swarmed around collecting statements and carrying those that had been arrested. Anyone that could afford a free hand held a cloth over their nose and mouth to block some of the offending environment.

Mako sat on the curb of the street, a bag of ice held to his face with one hand and his other hand covering his mouth with a new scarf he had bought three days prior. He shifted, cringing in pain as the bandage wrapped around his leg moved the wound. "... and that is when I took out the big one. Then the two over there got me from the side." Mako finished in a muffled tone, sighing as he shifted the ice pack.

The fellow officer nodded writing in his pad. "Ok... ccuuffcffght, I got it." He paused, coughing loudly into his closed fist before looking around and then nodding again. "Yeah this is nuts, The whole city has gone completely insane. I think we got this here though, you should get back to HQ. Chef wants all detectives for something ASAP." The officer slapped his notebook closed and walked off to interview another dazed bystander.

Mako groaned as he pushed himself to his feet, limping past the police barricade. His hand coming up to wave down a police cart that had just started to move. "Hold up, I need a ride to HQ." As he jumped into the passenger seat, he glanced back to his ruined bike. __"Two payments left... TWO! Maybe Asami can help me out."__

XXXxxxXXX

__Kuvira's eyes snapped open. Her hands flying up defensively. She could see the oddly vibrant strange plants and the golden glow of a massive twisting beam.__

_"___Hey relax, we're ok..." Came the peaceful, almost joyful voice.__

__Kuvira turned to see the avatar walking towards her, hand outstretched, palm open and turned up. "What!? How?" Kuvira sucked in air trying to control her breathing. "This place... why are we here!?" Kuvira yelled, her voice horse. She stepped back but her leg buckled under her and she dropping to her knees. Holding her chest as dizziness washed over her, she leaned forward grabbing the grass to steady herself.__

__The Avatar smiled as she reached Kuvira."Take my hand... It will be ok, I promises to help. You aren't alone." Korra held her hand down, offering it to Kuvira.__

__Kuvira felt almost weightless as she watch her hand extend to take and grasp Korra's. She was pulled to her feet.__

__Korra placed her other hand on Kuvira's shoulder. "Trust me, everything will be ok."__

__Kuvira looked at the hand on her shoulder before tears started to whelm up."Help Me..." Kuvira felt tears on her face as she stared into the warm smile of the Avatar. Kuvira heard her own voice again but the words were muffled and she couldn't understand what she had said. Kuvira moved closer to Korra, wishing for an accepting embrace more than anything.__

__ChinkchinkchinkchinkSphhhlt!__

__Kuvira's eyes widen as thick warmth washed over her arm and chest. At her wrist, her armor had formed a blade, which then buried in the chest of the Avatar. "Wait..."__

__Sshhuck!__

__Korra didn't say a word as the blade slid deeper, her eyes asking why as she went limp in Kuvira's arms.__

_"___No!" Kuvira screamed dropped to her knees as she held the woman, the blade pulled out flying apart into the individual sheets of metal."I didn't do this."__

XXXxxxXXX

Korra's breath was shallow as she stared up into the eyes of the woman that leaned over her. Her chest tight as her mouth parted to speak. "Asa-"

"Ssshh."

A gentle finger was pressed against Korra's lips to silenced her before a hand slid to cup her face. The blush that burned on Korra's face deepened as she felt the gauntlet glide past her hip, fingers spreading to grip her thigh. Her back touched a smooth patch of bark of a spirit tree as the taller woman leaned on her.

"Just you and me, right?"

Korra flinched then grinned at the hot breath on the skin just under her ear. "Mmhh hmm." Korra moaned the confirmation, her own hands exploring as her eyes closed in surrender to the sensations. She inhaled and Asami's perfume greeted her. "A... Asami." Korra murmured before her eyes fluttered open as she yearning to see Asami. Instead Korra's eyes were drawn to the swirl of fire that was rocketing towards her. "ASAMI!" Korra shouted, spinning air around both of them as she rolled them out of the line of danger.

Asami came to rest laying next to Korra who was kneeling, staring off into the trees with a expression of rage, shock, and terror. Asami was to her feet in a flash using the tree for cover as she checked her gauntlet. "What is it? What happened?"

"I saw..." Korra trailed off, just shaking her head as she breathed heavily. Korra swallowed, her eyes following a distant blue blur as it moved away. "Stay here." Korra commanded, her voice breathy. With a eruption of earth aiding her, Korra leapt forward.

XXXxxxXXX (Don't judge me, I needed a scene break.)

In true dismay a man fell to his knees. His hands gripping at his clothing as his own emotions overwhelmed him. His screamed guttural as benders threw rocks which smashed the round statues. "NO! NOT MY CABBAGE STATUES!"

XXXxxxXXX

Korra surged forward, hurtling over the massive dirt outcropping she had raised up to block another blast of fire. She was still airborne when a boulder meet her mid air. With a roar of effort, she spun slamming her elbow into the center of the rock. With a surge earth bending from the point of her elbow, the boulder shattered into dust. Korra landed, gritting her teeth as she squinted trying to finally see her attacker.

In the cloud of dust that enveloped her, the sound of rushing air was her only warning to duck as metal ripped through the area above her, raking across the mound of earth behind her. Korra rose up, her hands extending to her sides, blasting the dust away with a gust of air. Her eyes grew wide. "No... NO!" Korra panted. "I beat you, I won, I'm past you!" Korra yelled as she stepped back.

The slow rattling of a coiling metal chain was the only response. A burst energy swirled into a vortex and the assailant vanished in a flash.

Korra's stood staring speechlessly as seconds ticked by.

"Did they lose you!?" Asami shouted from the top of the dirt formation behind Korra. Asami waited a moment but Korra said nothing. "Korra?" Asami called, but when again no answer came, she hastily slid down the dirt hill.

Korra remained motionless her arms hanging limply at her side. Her gaze fixed on a dark sunken area of bare soil several paces away. "I was past this...I was... I know I was." Korra mumbled low to herself.

Asami reached Korra, coming up beside her. Stopping flat at the stunned horror that played in Korra's eyes, Asami glanced around seeing no one in the area, not even a spirit. Her focus returned to Korra. "Wants wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Asami asked softly as she scanned Korra for injury.

Korra's hands trembled as she reached over taking Asami's hand and squeezing it firmly. Korra shook her head, collecting herself and trying to get her racing heart under control. "I did."

XXXxxxXXX

__With a blast of wind the massive twisting beam spun faster and flashed with purple energy.__

__Kuvira's eyes locked with Korra's, who struggled for breath. "I'm so sorry." Kuvira held her hand to the wound trying to stop the bleeding.__

__Korra coughed, blood running from her mouth as her hand gripped at Kuvira's clothing.__

__The Portal flashed again and a slumping figure moved forward. Without a sound two white glowing eyes bore down on the two females.__

__Kuvira was frozen as she watched. "What are you..."__

__Blue vest, Disheveled hair, glowing wild eyes, and a chain wrapped tightly around her arm. The figure hobbled forward until it loomed over Kuvira as a hunting specter.__

__Kuvira grunted as the figure stomped the ground, sending a pillar of stone that slammed into Kuvira's stomach and lifted her off her feet. Effortlessly she was seized out of the air by her neck and held aloft. Kuvira watched in horror as the figure's face morphed between her own and Korra's face for a moment, before settling back to Korra's.__

__A Chain wrapped arm raised, hand closed. The punch came forward as a blur of swirling wind.__

"No!" Kuvira cried, snapping awake and jerking up to a sitting position, Her hands flying up to protect her face before she threw a handcuff bound strike into darkness. She grunted, collapsing back and rolling to her shoulder as the pain thrust through her side. When she finally opened her eyes, it took a moment to focused on the dim bare room around her. The taste of blood faintly present on her breath. She wiped her face on her forearm, unsure if she was ridding herself of tears or sweat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:****Cabbage man strikes again... No but real talk, that should've been a scene of Suyin being a boss to Kuvira's warden and then laying the smack down on the guards that roughed her up, but I just didn't feel like typing it... I know... I suck just consider that it happens... I'll slip the after math into next chapter. As always please review it fuels me, and sorry for the grammar problems... I'm sur


	3. Real

**Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit **

**Summary**: Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. Kuvira struggles in captivity with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reads and reviews guys! I've done some major editing on chapter 1 and 2. They might be worth a re-read, just saying. I'm having a problem where my edits are not getting pushed out for days unless I deleting the chapter completely... not sure what the deal is... sorry for the confusion if there is any.

**Chapter 3: **Real

"Just what I needed, another damn pushy Beifong. I don't have time for this!" Snapped the old man with a scar running down the left side of his face. His left arm hung in a sling. His right hand feverishly scribbled on pages as he focused on his work.

Suyin crossed her arms, an agitated expression on her face. "Warden I-"

"Every time there was a prisoner she thought was dangerous, she was up my a..." The old man paused, glancing up at the elegant woman that stood on the opposite side of his desk. "... Down my throat telling me how to do my job."

Suyin exhaled slowly, placing a smile on her face and gesturing by spreading her hands in a calming motion. "Listen, this has nothing to do with my sister. Kuv-"

"I know! I'm talking about your damn mother." The warden stood stalking to a wall and pointing to an old picture of the police force that hung there. "She was a nightmare!" The Warden yelled, limping over to his chair before sliding into his seat and returning to his papers. "She never let a single damn thing slide! Not ONCE!"

"Yes..." Suyin diverted her eyes, tucking her hair behind her ear. "This is not about my mother ether." Suyin placed a hand on the man's desk, her other hand on her hip as she leaned forward. "Listen, I just came from Kuvira's cell. Her injuries have worsened. Why is th-"

"Why would I care how that monster is doing?" The Warden cut Suyin off. He fumbled in a drawer of his desk, and pulled out a short frayed cigar that look as if it had been smoked before.

Suyin glared at the man, sick of his uncaring tone. "I'm asking if any of your guards took it upon themselves to-"

"Aaah stow it!" The Warden stuck the cigar in his mouth, lighting it with a flame that jumped from his thumb. "You know how many times your mom leaned on my desk, like your doing now, and chewed me out?" The Warden puffed on the cigar a few times, then blew smooth out of his nose. "Think about it. You don't poke a bearsquirrel, if you have to go in the cage with it, they bite at odd angles. Do you think my people would give her any reason to garner sympathy, or lash out? That monster probably hates herself just like everyone else does. Maybe she acted on that hate."

"You are aware I am in charge concerning Kuvira. Your men will, exactly, follow the procedure I laid out." Suyin wrinkled her noise, glaring through the smoke the Warden blew towards her. Suyin fanned the smoke away with the back of her hand. "I'm bringing my family doctor. If I find out that Kuvira has been harmed, you'll think my mother was a joy to deal with." Suyin turned on her heels, walking to the door that was opened for her by a guard.

"Ha! That will be the da-" The Warden was cut off, as the thin metal ash tray on his desk flew up, folding and snatching the cigar out of his mouth in a swift blur. The Warden watched the cigar bounce into the corner of his room. _"Why do I keep buying metal trays?"_

XXXxxxXXX

Lin stood at the front of the room as the clock above her ticked. The room bustled with murmurers as detectives chattered. "What else we got?" Lin barked, her tone. In front of her sat six detectives all interjecting ideas and opinions.

"Look I'm just saying... the gangs have been active as lemurdogs since the battle. Most of the bosses safely evacuated and moved back in fast to make grabs for territory. Plus, six of my best informants haven't been seen, they probably used the battle to jumped ship and aren't coming back." Said a fat detective with a ludicrously large hairdo.

"Or the bosses are using all the chaos to do a little house cleaning." Pipped a tall water bender, from the back of the room as she dipped her teabag in a cup of hot water.

"Yeah, well that don't change the fact that we've been blind and deaf for almost a month. We ain't got even a whisper about what they are doing..." The hairdo swayed as the fat detective gestured his frustration.

"The Triple Threats are the ones I'd be worried about. They've been making a lot of public shows about helping the community, but I beat they are up to something." Said a short thin man as he looked over a folder of pictures.

"Well we know they ain't out to better anyone but themselves! I wouldn't put it past them to pull something" The fat man added. "Maybe they are flooding the market with some new drug... that could explain the crazy stuff."

"Doubtful, you think all the perps we've pulled in would remain silent about something like that with the kinda time they have hanging over their head?" Lin asked rhetorically. "I think what w-" Lin was cut off and snapped out of her concentration as the door to the meeting room swung open. "Where have you been? This meeting started an hour ago!"

Mako stood like a deer in headlights as the entire room full of detectives stared at him.

"And what the heck happened to your face?"

"I was breaking up an attqack on the lower-"

"Stow it!" Lin said her temper flaring. "I don't need a gimped detective showing up late to meeting, and looking like he went 5 rounds with The Boulder Jr. Jr." Lin glared at Mako as she pointed. "Go wait in my office."

"Yes Chief." Mako half bowed as he spun around closing the do behind him. _"What is up with today... I can't catch a break."_

XXXxxxXXX

"I'm fine..." Korra rolled her shoulder as she cautiously eased up to the dark spot. Her eyes narrowed as she knelt hovering her hand over it. "I don't feel anything... You didn't see it?" Korra asked, turning to Asami.

"No." Asami closely watched Korra, catching every subtle movement and the emotions they conveyed. Asami noted Korra's shoulders were held lower than normal, her face intently focused even as she forced a smile, her eyes wider than normal as she turned back to stare at the oddly darkened soil.

Korra shrugged. "I... I don't know." Korra lowered herself more, sitting as she rested her arms on her knees. Korra looked up at Asami. "Remember the nightmares I wrote about?"

"The ones about Zaheer?" Asami stepped closer, sitting by Korra so that their shoulders touched.

Korra shook her head. "No... the ones about fighting myself."

"Yes." Asami nodded, watching Korra with concern on her face.

"I didn't tell anyone but Toph. I thought after I got the last of that poison out of my system and faced Zaheer, I was past this, but..." Korra covered her face with her hands, pressing her palms against her closed eyes as she sighed. "I didn't just have nightmares. I saw it, that dark version of myself, when I was awake." Korra let herself fall onto her back, her hands still covering her face. "It would take the place of someone I was fighting. It even attacked me on its own..." Korra let her hands fall away from her face to reveal the tears that where freely running, as she gazed up at Asami. "I'm not sad, I'm crying and I'm not even sad. I'm losing it right?" Korra smiled bitterly through her tears as she softly laughed and wiped her face.

Asami took a deep breath as she sat next to Korra. "Maybe a little." She joked. "But you know I'm here for you."

"Fake visions of myself that no one else can see are trying to kill me.. how is that 'a little'?" Korra halfheartedly laughed, sitting up to lean her shoulder against Asami's.

"Hey..." Asami bumped Korra with her shoulder, then extended her leg out to pointing with the tip of her boot at the dark spot. "I can see that... and it sure isn't fake. Its even odd we're out in the open and their aren't any spirits."

Korra pulled her knees to her chest hugging her legs and leaning on Asami more as she peered at the circle. "I really shouldn't be happy about something that creepy." Korra said with a grin.

"But you are, aren't you?" Asami asked.

"Yep." Korra said, popping the 'p' sound as she nodded. "Tenzin would say I should meditate on this. Can you get dinner started?"

Asami nodded, smiling. "Sure, but all of our stuff is back near the trees... and we're running low on supplies. We should probably start back for the real world soon."

"Let's stay a few more days..." Korra said.

"Sounds good."

XXXxxxXXX

Kuvira sat on the edge of her bed shivering. It wasn't cold and the air was tranquil in her cell, but even so, she felt chilled. She tugged at her robe until she was sure there was no way it could be wrapped in a way that would keep her warmer. For the longest time she sat motionless, scrutinizing the cuffs that she wore.

Unlike many styles she had seen, the cuffs were not bulky. They held a certain elegance in how every edge was smoothly rounded. However, by no measure were they any less sturdy. The thought that perhaps they were made to be more comfortable floated through her mind, but was pushed aside at the implication. "Like she would do anything for me." Kuvira scoffed.

Kuvira made the effort to brush her hair back, tucking it behind her ears as best she could. She stood, slowly making her way around the room to stretch her legs. She studied every inch of the cell.

Three dull thuds on the cell door drew Kuvira's attention. No words were spoken as a small rectangle section at the bottom of the door was pull outward leaving a gap. A moment later the section slid back into place, pushing two wooden bowls into the room.

Kuvira raised an eyebrow, then narrowed her eyes. Before now, the guards had delivered her food by entering the cell and placing it on the table as she remained seated on the bed. "_So this is how Suyin is going to have them not enter."_

Kuvira transported one bowl at a time to the table, unable to carry both due to the cuffs. The first bowl held a warm steaming stew, that smelled of beef and held the tasty promises of tender meat at the bottom. Kuvira let a slight grin creep onto her face. The other bowl held steamed rice. Kuvira sighed at the lack of utensils.

Without hesitation, she indulged in the rice first, one pinch at a time. When the rice was finished she held the warm bowl of soup in her hands enjoying the sensation of heat. Kuvira leaned over the bowl as she lifted it to her mouth, blowing onto it to feel the steam rise to her face. When she was sure it was no longer too hot, she drank the broth steadily.

Kuvira pulled the bowl away looking with disappointment at the now empty bowl, which had held no meat. She clinched the bowl in her hand for a moment, before sliding it away from her. She sat for a while until she yawned.

Raising to her feet, Kuvira walked to the edge of the bed, but hesitated. She remained standing as she studied the bed. She brought her hands to her side that was aching dully, then brought her hands up to gingerly touch the tender place on her face. After a moment, she backed away from the bed, going to the chair to sit. She reached out taking the bowl that had held rice and spun it on its side, watching it twirl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Trying to show emotions with as little blatant "This character felt this way" as possible... I think it is more fun when the reader has to read between the lines to get what is happening in a characters mind. You could also take this as me be a lazy bastard but I'm going to claim I was pursuing higher art. XD


	4. Spirits and Drinks

**Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit **

**Summary**: Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. In captivity, Kuvira struggles with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short non Kuvira chapter... I'm setting stuff up so that next chapter can get the plot moving.

**A/N2: **I'm a pretty review fueled writer... more reviews, even just simple ones, drives me to write more and update faster. /beggingforreviewslikeaputz

**Chapter 4: **Spirits and Drinks

Mako rubbed his left arm and hand. The day had tired him already and his wounds were starting to ache like they tended to do. He looked at the glove that he wore watching the leather flex as he moved his stiff hand. To compound his annoyances his right leg still ached from a rock breaking across it early in the day. He sighed as he waited for the Chief, who had asked him to wait in her office once the detective meeting had ended.

"That was a waste of time I don't have." Chief Beifong stormed into her office, slamming the door, closing the blinds, and stalking past Mako as she made her way to her chair. "I expect more from my men. What a waste. Raiko is all over me for answers." Lin complained as she reached into a side drawer pulling out two glasses and a large bottle of brackish green liquid.

Mako raised an eyebrow as his Chief poured two drinks and then slide one across the table to him. "Um, Chief?"

"That hand could use some numbing." Lin said, tipping her glass towards Mako before she sipped her drink. Lin quietly savored the beverage enjoying the complex flavor. After a moment she noticed Mako hesitating to drink. "Drink up Kid."

Mako ran his hand through his hair as he sighed in resignation and reached for his glass. The brew was room temperature, but burned like it was made solely of fire and exotic strong spices. Mako swallowed, hissing as tried to draw breath.

Lin surrender to a smirking chuckle as she drew another sip. She waited a moment before setting her glass aside. "So here is where we are... These incidents; are not gang related, have been started by benders and non-benders, and have almost solely involved breaking what is left of the city unless someone tries to intervene."

Mako started to speak but stopped as the Chief held up her hand signaling she wasn't finished.

Lin drummed on the desk with her middle finger. "In cases where people have stepped in, the perps have combined to cause seventy four hospitalizations and twenty three deaths." Lin shifted in her chair, her armor rustling as she did. "And the kicker is, all of the suspects claim they where in a trances and ether didn't know what they where doing... or couldn't stop themselves."

"And we are sure it isn't some trick by Kuvira's men?" Mako asked his arms folding across his chest.

Lin rubbed the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes. "We've worked that angle to death and aren't getting anywhere. We need something else."

Mako sat staring blankly ahead in thought as he rubbed his chin. "What about the spirit weapon."

Lin leaned back in her chair staring at Mako.

"I broke up some people wrecking the lower ward early today. One of the non benders tackled me and I notice her eyes had this purple shine to them." Mako stood walking to the map of the city, that sat behind Lin on the wall, then swept his hand in an arch over an area. "That spirit beam was purple, what if it isn't Kuvira's men... but her weapon."

Lin shook her head. "I don't know kid, that seems like your reaching."

Mako walked back to his chair then sat as he rubbed his hand. "Do we have anything else?" Mako picked up his glass before studying the drink. After a moment of hesitating he downed the remaining liquid and shuttered.

"Great, the spirits made me do it..." Lin said in a mocking tone while she tapped her foot. She reached for another sip from her glass. "I already talked to Tenzin. The Air Nation is deployed all over trying to hold together the new Earth Kingdom or Empire or whatever it ends up being... so help with the spirits from them is a dead end right now." Lin looked across the table noticing the faith rosiness starting to creep onto Mako's face. "Take the rest of today off. Then tomorrow, check in with Tenzin and Varrick. We need Korra, I'm not sure what those two where thinking going on vacation, but if anyone can find them, Tenzin and Varrick is where to start."

Mako leaned across the desk, placing his glass near Lin's. With a grimace of effort, he used the desk to steady himself as he rose to his feet. "You got it chief" A tired salute later, Mako was walking to the office door.

Lin waited until he had nearly reached the door to call out. "Hey Kid, I uh, I wanted to say... Its been nice having you back around here. Try to get back fast and take care out there. No more close calls like today."

Mako nodded, flashing a smile and an open handed wave as he exited the room.

XXXxxxXXX

Korra sat inactive, her legs folded hands together in front of her. _"Raava? Are you there? I need you."_

"_Yes Korra?"_

"_Something is wrong, I feel something... I don't know."_

"_Yes I feel it as well."_

"_Raava , What do we do?"_

"_For now Korra... be vigilant something dark may be stirring..."_

Asami sipped a exquisite tea as she watched a small cute spirit crawl over the meditating avatar's legs to rest in her lap.

Korra opened her eyes as she looked at the small spirit. "Hey little guy." Korra smiled, as she patting the spirit's head.

"How long do you think it will take us to get back? If we take it slow." Asami asked as she dropped a small cube of honey in her tea to sweeten it more.

"Slow? Forever..." Korra said with a grin.

Asami rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her tea. "Ok, well I have enough food for two days... and that is if we eat sparingly."

"Fine, two days..." Korra relented, smiling as she picked up the small spirit. Holding it at arms length, Korra bounced it slowly, earning giggles from it. "Before we go back there is someone I want you to meet... we might be able to find him along the way."

* * *

><p>Write a review... I will read it and be Joyful. XD<p> 


	5. Something Brewing

**Bent Metal, Breaking Spirit **

**Summary**: Set after the Series Final. The new spirit portal has unlocked something dark. In captivity, Kuvira struggles with more than just her reeling emotions. Can team avatar uncover what is coming in time to respond.

**A/N:** I won't promise longer chapters... but I can try for longer scenes! Also reviews drive me to write... if you read and enjoy the least you can do is drop me a review on the way out the door.

**Chapter 5: **Something Brewing

Kuvira sat in her chair, four empty bowls in front of her on the table. Her posture was straight, except for her head which tilted slightly to the side, as she absently stared ahead at the door of the cell. _"fight..."_ Her eyelids felt heavy, and dark circles hung under them. _"This is insane... nothing will happen." _Kuvira's head drooped forward, her hands coming up to rub her eyes as best she could, considering the restriction of the platinum cuffs. _"Nothing wi..."_

She only intended to close them a moment while she rubbed her face, but the darkness lingered, promising rest and relief. Kuvira's head snapped up as she fought her eyes back open. Fighting sleep was a hopeless battle, one she knew she could not be won. Her mind wondered as she contemplated her vision for an United Earth Empire, Bataar, her parents, and lastly Suyin. Each thought plagued by the out come, mirroring the hopelessness of her struggle against sleep.

Hours pasted, or perhaps days, as she couldn't entirely be certain. The dim lights that shown in through the numinous slits in the ceiling were artificial, remained steady, and gave no indication of the passage of time. Kuvira focused on the bowls. _"Two each meal... but how often are they feeding me? Once a day, Twice?"_ Kuvira felt her vision blur again ever so slightly as her head dipped. _"focus,_ s_tay focu..."_ Darkness infringed on her at all sides as she slumped in the chair.

XXXxxxXXX

The small table sat in small clearing just outside a dense forest. A colossal mountain, even by Spirit World's standards, loomed in the distance as spirits floated about.

Korra sat with a small spirit bird nesting in her arms. She watched Asami intently as the non-bender examined the board state in front of her.

With a chuckle a short man smiled. "Ohhh... a Lily and White Jade bind. That is very hard to break. Let me think..."

Slowly steam wafted into the air from three small cups.

"Yeess, very hard to break indeed. I know what will help... a small sip of tea is always good for the soul." With a peaceful smile, Iroh lifted a teacup to his lips, his eye closing as he relished it. With the cup to his mouth and eyes still closed he reached forward, placing a round stone tile onto the board.

click.

It was all Asami could do to keep the grin from her face as the tile clicked onto the board. The opening was clear, easy points and a commanded lead lay on the board for the taking. Her hand began forward.

With eyes wide, General Iroh pulled the tea cup away, looking at it. "This tea is marvelous! To brew such tea, and play such fine Pai Sho, Avatar Korra you should marry this girl."

Korra and Asami both flinched, their faces flushing deeply and the sky above them also shifting color to match. The bird in Korra's arms squeaked loudly in a half panic as the avatar unintentionally tightened her hold around it.

"I, we're not, I mean." Korra stammered as her eyes flitted between Asami and Iroh.

The general waved his hand towards Korra in a calming motion as he laughed. "I only joke Avatar Korra. That would be unthinkable... However," Iroh raised the cup in the air a bit. "With tea such as this, and a deep appreciation of Pai Sho... Who would blame you being taken by such a beauty?"

"Korra and I, we are, shes is my..." Asami stopped, flustered as she stumbled, in a rare lose words, her mind drifting._"shes is my... Associate, friend, ally, champion, companion, loved one... love... lover? What are we?"_

Click

"Girlfriend." Korra interjected with the ambiguous term to finish Asami's oddly hanging sentence. She nodded sheepishly with a smile, the deep blush softened to faith blush bloom.

Asami's hand raised from the game board to brush through her hair as she looked to Korra.

"I mean I had Naga, but she is a polar bear dog, and doesn't talk... or make tea, or write me... which isn't really her fault, I mean she is just a polar bear dog and..." Korra rambled, shifting her eyes to meet anything but Iroh, but then her stare meet Asami's.

The two couldn't break the locked gaze. The paused extended awkwardly on, as each searched the others' expression for meaning. Not even noticing the two leaned toward each other just slightly.

"Oh that is unfortunate... What a terrible mistake you have made." Iroh said in a disappointed tone.

Asami grimaced, self doubt washing over her.

The sky morphed to grey and Korra felt as if she had been kick in the chest. The weight of judgment and rejection striking her all the more heavily given the source. "I, We..." Korra began, as she tried to for a plea. She stopped when she turned from Asami to see Iron not looking at them but instead at the board on the table.

Click

"You almost had me, what a close call." With a smooth motion the general rocked back from placing a tile.

Asami looked to the Pai Sho board to see, in her flustered rush, she had misplaced her tile by one space. Her face still burning crimson, Asami groaned and threw her forehead into her open palm. _"Ruined..."_

Chuckling softly, the general lifted his cup to his lips, conquering the last of his tea. "Aaah, Wonderful." He sighed contently. "Your move Ms. Sato." Iroh said in a pleasant tone.

XXXxxxXXX

_Falling from a sitting position, Kuvira toppled backwards onto the grass, a grunt escaping from her as she landed. Snapping up to her knees, she scanned the area._

_It was then that Kuvira realized she wore her military uniform and her hair was neatly braided. As she stood, a gloved hand moved to her abdomen out of habit, however no pain came. Checking her side, she pressed lightly with her hand, a true smile gracing her face as no pain followed. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, She inhale as deeply as she could, her eyes coming to life as she began to analyze the surrounding area._

_Blades of grass swayed in the breeze caused by the slowly twisting spirit portal. The warm glow of the portal fell over the whole area as it stretched into the sky, father than the eye could see. With the spirit portal two city blocks from her, the world around her shimmered in its light._

"_Why am I here." Kuvira's voice came out horse, her throat feeling dry. She scanned her surroundings area as she walked towards the edge of a grove of trees. Her hands shifted in turn to her wrists, pulling both gloves securely snug. _

_Purple energy luminesced violently from the portal in pulses of twisting bands the reached into the sky._

_Kuvira felt a chill pass through the area, as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. Kuvira set her jaw, almost feeling ill as she turned with trepidation to face the portal. "Is it here?"_

_On the forth pulse, out stepped a slumped figure. Moving forward in a sulking fashion, it slowly advanced toward Kuvira. Wild hair and baggy pants shifted in the wind from the portal._

"_Stay back!" Kuvira ordered, glaring and widening her stance. The tree line was near and she glanced at it considering making a break for the cover the trees might provide. With a cracking thud her attention was brought back to the Korra like specter, that stood in front of her._

_The platinum chain was uncoiled and slung to the ground away from Kuvira. Then with a terrifying burst of wind, and a widely swung arm, the specter Korra swept the chain around. Air swirling sharply along the leading edge. _

_Kuvira swayed to her left, effortlessly dipping under the metal chain that flew through the air above her. Behind her wind continued on, blowing apart row after row of spirit tree. Kuvira spared a glance behind at the devastation, before righting herself and bouncing softly to keep light on her feet. Her eyes focused on the movements of her enemy. "Is that all you have?"_

_The Specter lifted her arm into the air and the momentum of the chain continued, it wrapping around her arm in tighter and tighter circles until it finished with a ringing metallic chime. The rattle of metal on metal jingled as the Phantom slowly moved towards Kuvira._

_Kuvira bounced lightly as she circled right around the Vision that stalked towards her. "Come on, I not afraid of you! I'm wai-" A blast of fire cut her off as it roared towards her. However, again Kuvira side stepped it with ease. Next came a succession of wind, stone, and fire each faster then the last and each expertly slipped past with the grace of a dancer. Finally Kuvira was force to raise a wall of earth to block the bombardment. Fluid in her movement, she stomped at the base of the wall, extending her arms forward to hurl the the mass of stone at her enemy. _

_In a blur the wraith skirted past the stone, as it covered the distance to Kuvira in blink of the eye. her chain wrapped arm chamber as her other arm chopped, fire blazing from the edge of her hand._

_Kuvira jumped away from the blow that crashed into the ground where she had been standing. Still in the air spinning, Kuvira's hand extended behind her, as a metal band unfurled from her armor to wrap onto the aspersion's wrist. As she landed, Kuvira threw her hands forward as if grabbing something, before bending her elbow, rotating her arm in a powerful upward jerking motion._

_The spirits arm lifted._

_With honed intention Kuvira moved. Her hands shifting through motion after motion each performed with swiftness and might. Band after flew from her armor to its target, locking onto the opponents arms and legs. Finally she raised then collapsed her hands down, exerting her full effort into the motion to bring the Spirit in front of her down._

_For only a moment the spirit seemed to crumple. Then, with inhuman strength and speed, the specter Korra broke through the influence of the metal bands. Lunging forward in the span of a breath, a hand snapped out to grab the fabric at the wrist of Kuvira's uniform. The spirit twisted its grip as it stepped in and pulled upward._

_As Kuvira's arm was twisted painfully into a joint lock, her own arm forcing her to arch her back and turn away. she did not see the blow that come from the chain wrapped fist, which crushed into her side. She did however feel it, and the audible sound of cracking ribs that rang through her like a struck bell. _

_The specter dropped Kuvira's arm, only to grab the front of her shirt._

_Gasping, Kuvira's eyes closed and her legs buckled. She remained standing only due to being held firmly by front of her uniform. For a time there was noting, then something cold and clammy was pressed to Kuvira's forehead. As cold breath exhaled on her face. Kuvira realized that the apparition forehead was placed against her own. Kuvira opened her eyes. Only to stare into shining white eyes and her own face. _

_White eyes piercingly glared forward, as Kuvira was dropped to the ground. Looming over the wounded woman, the figure kept its right arm perfectly straight as it rose an open hand to point at Kuvira. Slowly the specter brought its other arm to brace the pointing arm._

_Kuvira recognized the stance. "Stop." Her eyes grew widen as the spirits hand clenched closed. _

_For the second it took for particles of purple of energy to gathered just above the phantoms shoulder, there was silence. Then a deafening roar as it blasted forward in a torrent of force._

_Kuvira saw it connect with her chest, then all was dark._

XXXxxxXXX

With a sigh, Suyin waited at the main gate to be let into the compound. "I know it will make your task difficult. However, once we enter the cell, do not speak." Suyin said sternly. She looked over her shoulder to where her family doctor stood. "Do you understand Xin?"

Xin carried himself with the manner of a military man, his hands folded behind his back. "Yes ma'am. On my honor, I will not stray from that order."

Suyin smiled faintly, drawing some humor for how series Xin always was. She though over how he had come to Saofu a disgraced military medic. But, through hard work and loyalty had become the cities brightest medical mind.

"What is taking so long." Suyin's tone giving away that her statement was not a question but a complaint. She looked to the guard that stood to the side of the door.

The guards shifted nervously as he picked up his radio and muttered back and forth with a person on the other end. Clipping the radio back onto his belt, he faced Suyin. "Just waiting on the Warden's approval. We are in the middle of shifting prisoners between cells. It will not take long ma'am."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welp, another chapter in the books... Tired to give Kuvira a bit more of the spot light... Not sure if the fake out with Iroh got across but I liked the idea so I ran with it. I know a lot of people write like no one would judged Korra&Asami... but I think there would be a lot who would and showing how they deal with that is better than just saying... and everyone knew and was cool with it. idk...


End file.
